deep_webfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:(DELETED)/@comment-58.111.69.137-20150917034345
. That week passed so slowly. All I could think about was my cock. I was distracted at work, and I couldn’t go to the gym because I was so embarrassed and didn’t want anyone to see my cock cage. Finally it was Friday and I head back to the store. I was so horny I sped the entire way and practically ran through the door. Boss stood behind the counter and smiled at me when I walked in. “Hey boy, has it been week already?” I looked at him with hungry eyes and stated “Please take this off I need to cum so bad I’ll do whatever it takes just get this off me” “Are you sure about that boy? How about we take you to the back and see what we can do.” With that he came around the counter and flipped the closed sign and locked the door. I followed him urgently to the back area and into a booth in the back of the video room. “Take off your clothes boy let me see what that once proud cock looks like” I stripped off my workout shorts and tank top and stood there in only my shoes and the cock cage. My furry body breaking into a nervous sweat plastering the hair on my chest and abs. Boss came up and stood within an inch of me looking into my eyes. He reached in his pocket and I felt relief that he was going to take the lock off my cock and I could cum. When he opened his hand he held a bottle of poppers in it and gave it to me. “Here ya go boy, you know what I want to see you do.” I took the bottle from his hand and inhaled deep 4 times in each side. My head was spinning and I leaned against the walls of the booth. My cock vainly tried to get hard. “yeah good boy hitting deep like that for me. Now the way I see since I sucked your cock last time you should return the favor for me” I had never sucked a cock before and but I was so horny and high on poppers I drop to my knees and started to unbutton his jeans. I could feel the cum and dirty from previous occupants coat both knees and could smell Bosses sweaty crotch as he pulled his cock out. A huge drop of precum glistened on the tip. Could I do this? I was so horny and feel out of it. As if reading my mind Boss held the poppers back to my nose and I breathed deep. Next thing I knew his cock was going in and out of me mouth and I was moaning like a whore. This tasted amazing and I loved his uncut 9 inch cock slamming into the back of my throat. Boss grabbed the back of my head and firmly planted his cock all the way down blocking my air supply. Just as I was about to struggle the bottle was place to my nose and he pulled back. Poppers flood into me whether I wanted them or not. Sending my head spinning and make me want more cock. Bosses cock began to grow bigger and he started to grunt as shot after shot flooded my mouth. I swallowed without thinking and loved the taste of his cum as it pour down my throat. “Fuck that was good boy, you are one poppered up cock pig now. DO you want more of this dick boy? You want that cage off?” “Oh god yes please please please let me out I need to cum so badly.” “Stand up and turn around boy and show me your hole first. I want to eat that tight furry hole.” Obediently I got up and present my furry ass to Boss. He bent down and started eating me out again. “Hit those poppers boy” I inhaled 3 times deep and arched my back. Moaning. I felt his finger push into my tight never been fucked hole and grunted with pleasure . backing on to his rough callused finger I felt waves of pleasure. Boss kept licking and wetting my hole working a second than a third finger into my ass. All the time I kept hitting the poppers and gyrating my ass. Wanting more. His fourth finger opened me up and I took a huge deep hit of poppers and held my breath as he loosened me up even more. I felt so full and stretched and never knew how much pleasure I could get from my ass. Boss stood up and started rubbing his once again hard cock through the crack of my ass. Plastering the fur with his precum. My hole itched to be filled and I was panting and sweating. Boss held the bottle back under my nosed and I sniffed again and again. “You want that cage off ? You want to feel my cock in that hole? You want me to fuck you boy? Make you mine forever? You want to be owned boy?” “OH god I don’t care fuck me I need release I need to cum so bad. Do what you want just let me cum” “Ok boy but remember you wanted this” I felt the head of his cock press against my hole, increasing the pressure more and more until it felt like it would never go in. The bottle was back under my nose, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and on the sixth hit he broke through and sank all the way in balls deep. My moan of pain and pleasure surprised my. I never wanted it to end. I could feel his raw cock all 9 inches buried deep in me and I start to fuck myself on it. I wanted more. Sweat dripped off my body and down my back. Boss ran his hands over it and brought it to my face and I Greedily sucked it off his fingers. It tasted so good. Precum was leaking out of my caged cock like a faucet, dripping on the cum covered floor of the booth. “Fuck I love this tight hole. It feels so good gripping my fucking daddy cock. Leaking my dirty precum in the clean hole. Gonna make this fucking mine boy. You want that. You want to be my poppers pig and take my raw cock. Get bred by me and my friends. Take any load I tell you to. Be owned and used.” Taking 3 more hits from the popper bottle all I could do was utter gibberish over and over again. “fuckme , fuckme fuckme, yes whatever you want fuck my ass breed me own me just give me more cock. make me however you want I need more cock please fuck me fuck me fuck me” “Good boy gonna drop this load in that ass now boy take this fucking cock you sweaty fucking popper pig whore” He grabbed my shoulder and pushed as far into me as he could and I felt something in my give way. His pulsing cock shooting 8 shoots in my hole hitting my prostate. At that time I started to have the most intense orgasm my ass contracting uncontrollably around his cock. milking every drop from it while my caged cock leaked out a bucket of cum to add to the sweat and dirt and cum already on the floor, I couldn’t stop shaking and I sank to the ground. His cock plopping out of my no longer tight ass I fell to the floor on my knees. “Fuck you are a good boy now clean up that mess on the floor” I looked up at him questioningly and he point down were my cum, sweat, and the cum of who knows else had congealed on the floor. “Lick it all up boy or you will be punished.” “I can’t who know what is down there that is disgusting I please don’t make me “ “Well you really don’t need to worry about catching anything anymore but Ok pig you get two choices….lick that all up…..or you get punished” I stared at the man that had just fucked me and wondered about what he had just said while I also tried to figure out which was worse. Licking up the sweat and cum and filth of previous tenants of this booth ….or the punishment he would think up.